Indian Summer
by smile1
Summary: A Bella/Jacob one piece. “Jake, don’t get dressed?” she half asked and demanded.She touched him and followed her heart.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight saga books or any of the movies, those rights belong to the author and the producers. All I am doing is borrowing the characters and using them to silence my imagination.**

**A/N: **A short and sweet, but feverish piece, I think anyway. I wanted it to come across a little rushed and feverish so as to convey the desire and hunger Jacob and Bella really carry for one another. In this story, they have to give in to it, otherwise it'll just eat them up inside, so I really hope you get that feeling a little when reading.

**

* * *

**

**Indian Summer **_(_"_Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to give my head and heart to you…")_

It was another day on the reservation with Jacob and while he was enthusiastically working on their bikes, Bella sat in the passenger's seat of his car, observing him while he did his tinkering for the day. It was rewarding watching him, knowing that he actually got something out of fixing up these pieces of scrap metal, and the fact that he was doing it simply because she had asked him to. It had started out as a favor, something he was supposedly doing out of pity because of the state she had been in when she had come to him, but it hadn't felt like that. _She didn't feel like a project_ and she didn't think he saw her as one.

She was fascinated just watching him, a hand under her chin and leaning forwards, eyes on Jacob. His entire body loosened in a relaxed stance, comfortably turned towards her just a little while his hands remained focused on the task. He was very precise with them, knowing exactly how tight to grip something and when to release some of the pressure. The steady movements of his hands calmed her.

"You sure you're not bored by this?" he asked with a nod in the direction of the bikes, his eyes on her though his fingers meticulously kept at it.

She shook her head and meant it. Her eyes darted nervously from his familiar and warm face to his hands and back again, the weight of his gaze always doing something to her: it tied her stomach into knots, the butterflies unable to escape. She knew that soon enough she would have to give in to it. A careful and momentary smile showed itself, disappearing just as quickly, making Jacob wonder whether he had imagined it.

"I think I'm done for the day, sorry we," he said with a roll of his eyes, while he dropped his tools, revealing the smears of oil and grease on his hands.

Bella looked at her own hands, unaware that Jacob mimicked her in her subtle and private action. He chuckled. "One of these days we have to get your hands dirty."

Bella smiled, her eyes shyly meeting his through her stray strands of her. "I provide the funds and you do the work, remember?"

"I don't think we've ever established that I would be the only one doing the work. Something about it just doesn't seem right," Jacob continued on with a grin on his handsome face, his hands having disappeared out of Bella's sight, though her focus had shifted to his eyes: _they were so alive_. She almost envied him and how he could make her feel alive when she was with him.

"You're so clean compared to me. I think we need to change that…" Jacob trailed off, bringing his hands up quickly after having dirtied his fingers even more and touched them to her face. She pulled away from him with a ridiculously girly squeal he didn't think she had in her, only making the smears worse.

"Jake!" Bella yelled and jumped up from her seat. He chuckled in good nature and got up himself as well, reaching over to grab her elbow, getting oil on there as well. She gave him an annoyed look, but couldn't help smiling at the genuine joy she felt. She was having fun. She turned towards him, making it easier for him to get to all of her. He began to move closer, stupidly tripping over some scattered tools and instead of leaning forwards he leaned all of his weight backwards _and fell_, pulling Bella down with him, though at least his body cushioned her fall whereas if he had fallen on her it would have been less gentle.

He caught her, his hands on her upper arms before she could fully crash into him. "I'm sorry, you okay?" he asked only the slightest bit worried because he heard her laugh. She nodded and braced herself on his chest with one hand so she could look up at him. "Don't apologize Jake, it's not like you did it on purpose."

"What if I did?" he raised an eyebrow and chewed on his own lip while he laid back and took in their position and how nice she felt on top of him, it was almost comfortable.

"Well, I wouldn't have put that passed you," Bella replied well aware of why he was spending so much time with her, but then again she could no longer deny that she didn't have any ulterior motives of her own. She adjusted her legs, aware of how she was straddling one of his legs. One of her hands had strayed down to the hem of his shirt and lingered there, her fingers almost aching to disappear underneath and feel him, _skin on skin_.

Jacob broke the intensity of the moment by playfully running his fingers through her hair and then down her face again, his thumb resting on her bottom lip a little longer than it should have. Bella smiled and turned her head away from him, clumsily lifting herself up from the floor. Jacob watched her for a few seconds when she was standing over him before scrambling up from the floor himself.

"I can't believe you tripped," Bella lightheartedly complained. "Look at me."

Jacob chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulders as he guided her outside and towards his house. "Fortunately for you we are actually in the possession of a shower."

"In the possession of a shower," Bella repeated while making a face, not realizing what this meant until she was already standing in the bathroom. Jacob left her by herself and she automatically undid her jeans and was in the process of shrugging them off when he walked back in.

He cleared his throat. "Forgive me for being a guy, but that's my wildest dream come true right there."

Bella rolled her eyes, continuing to take her jeans off, pretending like it didn't faze her that Jacob was seeing her in a state of undress. She lowered her head, letting her messy locks hide her red and burning cheeks from him. "Stop dreaming about me," she mumbled.

Jacob cracked a smile and forced himself to look her in the eyes as he handed her a small pile of clothing. "The pants might be too big and, hell, it'll all be too big, but it's all I could find that wasn't shorts."

"These yours?" she asked while taking them from him, careful not to get any grease or oil on them.

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets so as not to do anything stupid. "Is that a problem? If anything, they're warm." He shrugged with another smile.

Bella returned his smile. "They smell of you. Thanks."

She put the pile down and turned her back to him as she reached underneath to undo her bra. She threw him a look over her shoulder. "Do you mind?"

Jacob's smile turned into a smirk. "No, not at all, go ahead."

"Jake!"

"Right, so I'll be out here. There's soap and stuff in the shower!" he yelled to her after he had stepped out of the shower and closed the door.

He didn't hear her lock it behind him, but he still managed to walk away, though not effortlessly anymore. He began to imagine her in the shower, the drops hitting her skin, pale and untainted, or so he also imagined, hoping it was the truth. Her lips wet and her hair shining as well with the weight of the water. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and headed outside, knowing that the water from the garden hose would be cold.

He was still outside, washing himself the best he could with the garden hose, shirtless and barefooted when Bella came out of the shower and appeared in the doorframe. He gave her a nod of recognition, but kept the water on him for a few minutes longer, needing to get over the shock of how seeing her in his clothes knocked the wind right out of him and excited him as well.

Bella watched him, letting her gaze caress every single inch of his body, the parts she could see at least. She blushed and disappeared back inside when he turned off the water. She was on the couch in his baggy black sweats and light blue t-shirt. She looked at home, comfortable, but highly appealing as well. He walked passed her, briefly mentioning that he was going to get dressed and headed into his room.

Bella bit down on her lip before finally making her mind up. "Jake!" she yelled, her head sharply turning in the direction of where his room was at.

"Yeah!?"

"Don't get dressed!?" she half asked and demanded.

Jake popped his head out of his bedroom, his eyes big and his mind amazed at her words. Bella soundlessly and quickly made her way over to him, her hands light and cautious as _she touched him and followed her heart_. He opened his mouth to speak, but was too shocked to speak so instead he just watched her as her hands flew away from his body and her eyes almost feverishly sought out his. "Can I?" Jacob nodded, nothing but encouraging her to do whatever she was feeling at the moment. He hadn't thought this moment would ever come.

So she touched and he didn't, though she could tell that he desperately wanted to by the way his entire body tensed up. She watched him closely as she ran her hands up to his chest, his shoulder blades, briefly lingering at his collarbone, before trailing her fingers down his abdomen, halting at his hipbones.

She dropped one of her hands down to his and he clasped it, fingers entwining tightly almost in a lovers embrace. His other hand began to trail up her arm, passed her elbow and shoulder, brushing against her neck and cheek, before disappearing in her hair where he grabbed her a little more roughly than he had intended. He gave her an apologetic look, seeking permission before bringing her face closer to his, their noses touching before he kissed her deeply and passionately. He put his entire body into it, something she felt and reciprocated by gently pushing him toward his bed. They had yet to take a breath when he fell backwards onto it; Bella's landing as soft as his touch and lips.

When they finally parted, their bodies were _like one_, she had become a part of him and besides it being sexual and exciting, there was more to it. He reached for her shirt, but she caught his hand midway down. "I can't, not yet."

Jacob nodded. "Okay." He hadn't expected her to and even if she hadn't stopped him, he would've. It was too soon, especially since they've been pretending to be friends, so the leap was too big. "I have restraint," he joked, lightening the mood. He gently pushed her off him and he turned his body so they were lying back to stomach. She snuggled into his warm body. "You warm enough?"

"Uhuh," she replied, already drowsy from the warmth and the company. "Jacob," she mumbled sleepily, "today was a good day."

Jacob softly chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "I agree. I especially liked the making out part."

"You would," she managed to get out, though with a smile.

"Are you saying you didn't like it?"

Bella didn't answer, but she didn't have to, instead she reached for Jacob's hand with her own and pulled him around her even more, _so they were one again_.

* * *

**Please review? **I am really interested in your opinions and in whether I got that feverish feeling across or not. The writing's a little off, I know, but I still think the effect's nice. Thanks for reading.


End file.
